Buyers may purchase items from online sellers and require delivery of the items to their personal or work address, or to another destination of their choosing. Delivery services offer buyers and sellers assistance in delivering items to such locations; however, delivery services are often restricted to certain pickup/delivery times, delivery schedules, and costs. Thus, when a seller is local to a buyer, the buyer may incur time delays and monetary costs unnecessarily. With local sellers, the buyer may be presented with the option to pick up the item themselves, which requires additional time and effort on the part of the buyer. Moreover, in certain circumstances where an item is needed immediately (e.g., electronics required for a work, medications, or other high priority items), the user may not be able to visit the seller location. A courier service may be utilized to deliver items to a buyer but may add significant cost to the buyer or seller. Buyers may have friends, family, coworkers, or employees that may assist them in picking up items, but this may similarly add time and expense to delivery, as well as inconveniencing others. Thus, systems and devices that improve delivery services are needed.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.